How to say please
by LJ-90
Summary: One shot-Legion fic. Garth try to convince Rokk and Imra to let him go meet Clark Kent.


Garth Ranzz, a.k.a Lighting Lad, was on a mission, probably the biggest of his life.

"Oh my God, Oh my God…Rokk! ROKK!"

Rokk Krinn, also know as Cosmic Boy, stopped dead in his tracks, he knew what Garth wanted, and never in a millions years he would let Lighting Lad go with them on this mission. Now, if only he could get the guts to tell him that.

"Rokk, wait a minute dude" The redheaded kid started to breathe, something he seemed to have forgotten

.A second later he started to speak again. "Is it true?"

"What are you talking about Lighting Lad?" Rokk asked trying to sound normal, although the smile on Garth face made it obvious what the other wanted.

"The mission! You're going to see Superman, right?" The smile on Garth's face got bigger and Cosmic Boy started to think the face of his friend would hurt after the guy stopped smiling.

"Not exactly Garth, now if you excuse I have to…"

"No…you cannot do this to me Rokk…you have to let me go with you, I can be back-up and…"

"Imra it's going, she is my back-up"

"Please Rokk, It's Superman we are talking here"

Rokk wanted to say no, he really wanted to…but that was like kicking a puppy. So he did the honorable thing.

"Talk to Imra" Said Cosmic Boy before leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imra Ardeen was in her chambers, relaxing in her bed while playing with her Legion ring in her fingers. Of course that was before that the red headed twister that was Garth Ranzz came running through her door. The fact that he was sweating profusely, was not unnoticed by the young legionnaire.

"Im…thank God you're still here!"

Well, that was something new, and what was with his smile? Did Garth ever stop smiling? And why the thought of him never smiling made her sad?

"I came here because I want to go with you to help Superman with the Persuader situation" He said matter-of-factly, and the situation finally made sense to her now.

Crap. "Have you talked to…?"

"Rokk was the one who sent me here" And for a second she started to think that maybe Garth was the one with the one with the power of telepathy.

"Well…Garth"

"Please Im, I promise I won't talk or touch anything, I swear!" Imra raised her eyebrow, that was a promise that they both knew he wouldn't keep. This wasn't fair, Rokk knew no one could say no to Garth, especially not her.

"Ok, but I promise I won't do anything that it's against the code…I just…you know how much this would mean to me" Imra stopped breathing the moment the young man put both of his hands in her shoulders, practically begging her to let him come.

She knew he could use the "Founder of The Legion" card and force them to accept his request, but he was too pure and innocent to do something like that. He was more concerned in not making them upset that he was in fulfilling one of his dreams.

Damn puppy dog eyes she thought before she spoke.

"Alright, you can come with us" And for a moment the smile in his face worth all the problems she was going to get with Rokk, that was of course before Garth spoke again…the kid look like could never be quiet about something.

"Thank you so much Im! I love so much right now!" And he hugged her, without noticing that she had stopped breathing and her face was becoming red. Finally he pull apart, smiling the way he did before go running to Rokk, who was walking there way.

"Rokk, did you heard that? I'm going with you guys, man this it's going to be so awesome…I mean, it's Kal-El we are talking about and…"

Imra shook her head before walking away, smiling. Garth kept talking to a very serious Rokk, and he realized that maybe Imra would be more interested in hearing him speak than Cosmic Boy.

"Hey Saturn Girl, wait for me!"

Rokk was able to see that, while she didn't look like, Imra slowed down to let Garth catch up with her. He smiled, he could play matchmaker later, but for now The Legion had work to do.

A.N: For the record Lighting Lad and Saturn Girl are married in the comics...just saying, so you know that the "pairing" it's too weird.

Anyway, leave a review (please) and let me know what you think.

Thanks to Anne McSommers‏, great beta reader (english it's not my natural languaje)

Thanks for reading and leave a review.


End file.
